


Obsession

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Obsession, They have their roles switched, Yandere Victor, Yandere Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Victor fell in love with his angel, ever since he first saw him on his TV. He would have his angel, no matter what.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was my first time, writing Ynadere Victuri! I hope you enjoy! I took this from my Yandere Yuri on Ice blog, if you`re interested then it`s called! "Yandere Yuri on Ice Drabbles" on Tumblr! Anyways I hope you enjoy!

He fell in love with him ever since he first saw him on his TV. He was absolutely mesmerised by his elegant movements. The shine in his beautiful brown eyes made his heart beat faster.

He started reading about as much information about Yuri, as he could. The more he read. The more he understood that they were made for eachother, and what made him even more happier, was that his precious angel had never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. He could be his first one. He felt more happy then he had ever felt before.

Well actually that was the first time he was truly happy. He did smile a lot around others. He did communicate a lot with others, but that was all a facade. He really couldn`t exactly feel anything, but now he did. Oh he knew that these feelings were pure and true~ Nobody would ever love such an angel as much as he could.

They would be together. No matter what. He heard from the news that he would retire for awhile and go back home. They did live rather far apart, but nothing would keep him away from his only sunshine in this world.

He kissed the picture of his beautiful angel, hugging it close, while whispering.

_“Soon~ My love soon~”_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

He looked down on his angel, who was sleeping peacefully. It took him such a long, long time to finally reach his angel, but now that he finally saw his angel in real life, so close to himself.

He realised that this was worth all the money and time he spent. He already had everything ready in _**their**_ home at Russia. He had planned this for so long. Everything had to go perfectly.

He sat down on his love`s bedside and ran his fingers through his love`s soft black locks. It felt so soft to the touch. He gently shook his darling awake. His love`s brown eyes slowly opened, and they quickly widened with horror.

 His angel was about to scream, but he covered his mouth, before he could. Oh no even his angel wouldn`t ruin this moment~

_“Shhh~ Be quiet. I`m not going to hurt you, cause I love you~”_

His angel whimpered and tried to punch him and push him away. He sighed quietly, and took something out from his back. A knife. Now he would never ever use this knife on his precious angel. He just needed him more calmed down, so he could talk.

His love`s chocolate brown eyes widened in horror, and few tears appeared in the corners of his eyes. Why was that`It couldn`t be because he was afraid of him, right? No. That definitely wasn`t true. He just felt confused.

He pulled his hand away and kept his knife tightly in his hand. His love whimpered again, as he stared fearfully up at him. He smiled at him, and caressed his cheek gently.

_“That`s my angel~ Now I`m here because I am your biggest fan. I know everything about you, and we were meant for eachother. I just feel such a connection between us. I love you. I love you more then anything, and I am going to take you away with me, to Russia. Where we`ll have the best life, with lots of love, and maybe even children~! Doesen`t that sound great?”_

His love whimpered again, and shook his head while starting to open his mouth to say something, but all he had to do was raise his knife, and he was quiet again.

_“Now where was I…Oh right! So tomorrow you`re going to play that I am your boyfriend, who you decided to introduce to your family. If you mess something up, then they won`t survive. I am not afraid to destroy anyone in our way. Even your parents, and friends. So will you come with me, and live a long happy life. Or you deny, my fantastic offer, and your family will suffer. Which one is it, my love~?”_

His love had tears running down his cheeks as he was shaking under him. He whispered quietly with a shaky voice.

_“Y-You. I-I`ll do what y-you want, j-just don`t hurt m-my family, p-please!”_

His eyes widened with happiness. He hugged his angel tightly and laid down on the bed with him. He felt so happy! It had worked! He was so so so soooo happy! He kept a tight hold around his love`s waist. Everything was going to be perfect now! Absolutely perfect!

_“I promise. I won`t hurt them, now that I have you~ Let`s sleep now, and talk about the happy news to your parents tomorrow!”_

He closed his eyes and waited for his love to fall asleep first. He couldn`t risk anything. His love soon fell limp in his arms, and now that he was asleep. He could sleep as well.

For the first time in his life he felt happy, and now this happiness would never fade. He slowly began drifting off to sleep. His last thought being of how happy their life was going to be in Russia.


End file.
